Last Chance
by Shadowterrors
Summary: John doesn't realise what he actually has in his life until it all goes horribly wrong...


I havent had a dull day in my life since I met him. He has changed my life completely. Changed it from a living nightmare, where I lived for the moment I could close my eyes and forget the world for a while. Changed it into a life I am proud to be living. I now dread that moment when I close my eyes, because that means that each wonderful day is coming to an end. Each day that is full of so much danger and adrenaline. This day is no exception. This day is the day that I finally see my life in a whole different perspective. I finally realise what love is.

Sherlock was sat at his desk staring at his computer. Yet another case that he wouldnt tell me about, all I know is that it is something to do with Russian drug dealers. This case however, has caught him out. There must be something else on his mind, but I had no idea what it was. He never lets trivial things in, he is completely devoted to his work, and this is the longest he has ever sat still looking at his computer. His hands suddenly flew up to his head as he ruffled his hair in frustration. "John?", he mumbled as he dragged his hands down his face so he could massage the skin around his eyes. Obviously he was stressed out. "John!" he repeated, this time impatience tinted his voice. I jumped up and rushed to his side.  
>"Sherlock? Whats up?" worry was taking over me. What was wrong with him? I have never seen my best friend so... so, different.<br>"John, I need to go out. Can you stay here and umm.. make something to eat?" He strode out of the door before I even had time to process what he had said to me.  
>"Okay then", I followed the path he had taken into the living room. The clock was ticking obnoxiously loud, and I was suddenly aware that I was alone. Did Sherlock not enjoy my company anymore? Is he going to be okay? Glancing at the clock I saw that it was eight o'clock. was it that late already? last time I looked at the clock it was half four. Sherlock must have been slaving away at his computer for a good six hours, but what could he need to go out for now? 'Whatever' I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen.<br>His latest experiment was spread across the kitchen table, nothing to do with the latest case ofcourse. Just something to occupy him when he gets bored, but I suppose even that is better than shooting holes in the wall.  
>"Lets just see what we have got to eat then" I spoke to myself as I opened the cupboard doors.<p>

Nothing.

Only a can of beans and a half eaten jar of jam. I was positive it was Sherlock's turn to do the shopping. "Right...hmm, anything in the fridge?" Great. Now I was asking myself questions. I hate being alone. Looking through the fridge I had to throw out more than I could even think about eating. Me and Sherlock need a serious talk about hygiene when he gets back. Whenever that is. Infact the only things in the fridge that could even be seen as edible was packet of cooked ham and a jar of mustard. There isnt even enough in this bloody flat to make a sandwich. I quickly fumbled for my phone in my pocket and clicked on Sherlock's name and typed out the message,

Nothing to eat in the flat. What time are you going to be home? I'm going to order a chinese - JW

After reading through the text for spelling and grammar mistakes, just because he gets so picky about tiny unimportant things such as that, I clicked send and sat in the chair waiting for a reply.  
>Half an hour later, I still had no reply. What was with him tonight? Could he not even text back a simple time? "Whats on telly then?" I mumbled as I reached for the remote. Yet again, nothing. Tv had been so boring lately. If only I could get away with experimenting or shooting walls when I was bored, but no, instead I settled for the nearest book. Looking around the room I notice a battered little book on the coffee table. Its obviously not Sherlock's because he keeps his books in perfect condition. The book was titled 'Wuthering Heights' I dont recall ever buying a copy of this so I presume Sarah must have left it the last time she came round.<br>Flicking to the first page i carefully scan the words, taking in every last syllable trying so desperately to forget this world for a minute and go back to another time where life was just so simple. After about forty minutes my phone buzzed next to me, I looked down at the book in my hand and dog-eared the page I was on. I was just about to look at my phone when it buzzed again. Two texts. The first one read,

John, i'm going to be late so just order yourself a chinese, i'll find myself something if I get hungry -SH

The second read,

Sorry about this John. Why dont you invite Sarah over? I promise I wont say anything to 'offend' her again -SH

Something was definately wrong with Sherlock. I know he doesnt like Sarah, but is this his way of trying to ruin it for us? Well, I am going to try and prove him wrong.  
>A quick phone call to Sarah, and she was on her way round. I explain to her that Sherlock has been acting funny all day and she said that I just needed to relax and enjoy some time together where he isnt around to pick holes in our relationship. I knew she was right but her comment still offended me in a funny way. Sherlock was my best friend and I know my life wouldnt be the same if i hadn't met him, but he was still seemed ignorant of people's feelings.<br>About twenty minutes later the chinese arrived and I set Sarah and I up around coffee table. We were chatting about the surgery and recent trouble in the neighbourhood when the power went out. Sarah gave a short scream before I could calm her down and stumble my way into the kitchen to find some sort of light source. I stub my toe on the kitchen table and bite my tongue to resist the urge to shout abuse at it. I finally made my way to one of the kitchen draws and felt around inside until my hands came over a torch. I flicked on the light and continued searching in the draw for some candles and a box of matches. I knew Sherlock would have them somewhere, because they were usually involved in his experiments.  
>When I finally found them, I carefully made my way back to Sarah and lit the candles. A smile spread across her face as she watched me. "What?" I asked, confused but yet comforted my the way she was looking at me. "Nothing, just, I think this is the longest time we have spent together without being interupted" her smile grew a little bigger before she turned pink and looked away.<br>"I know, and it's nice" I smiled back at her and continued to light the candles. We continued our light hearted conversation all the way through the meal.  
>Once we had finished I turned a film on and sat by Sarah on the floor leaning against the sofa. Sarah enjoyed the film, but I couldnt stop thinking about Sherlock. To try and take my mind off it I turned my gaze onto Sarah's face. She was a really pretty girl, but can I really see myself growing old with her? Stop it John! I corrected myself. Sarah looked up and caught my gaze. "Hello" she smiled.<br>"Hello" I couldnt take my eyes away from hers, she continued the gaze and started to move her head towards mine. Our foreheads were just begining to touch when Sherlock burst in through the door.  
>"John, where are...Oh, hello, umm I'm sorry, I'm just popping in. John can I borrow your credit card? I have lost mine and it's too late to call the bank" He gazed at me, waiting for my answer. "Yes, whatever.. Um Sherlock can I talk to you for a moment?" I studied his face, half expecting him to say no and stride back out of the house. When he agreed I jumped up and dragged him into the kitchen before he could change his mind. "Sherlock, what on earth is the matter with you today? You have been acting weird all day and now you say you have lost your card? Is something wrong?" he looked shocked when I questioned him. "John, I.. I'm fine. Honestly. I'm just finding this case confusing, thats all" he gave me a smile but I knew him too well. His smile was false, but my prodding into his feelings wasnt going to help anything. "Well then let me help with the case? Surely two heads are better than one?" I looked away from his eyes, not wanting him to see how much it was killing me not to be able to be involved in this case. "No, John, I dont want your help with this. Not now anyway. If you're bored why dont you work extra hours at the surgery? or even talk to Lestrade and make a start on a new case or something, and I'll help you with it once I have finished this one?" His smile had left his face. He was being serious. He didnt want me anywhere near this case but he couldnt bring himself to scare me away.<br>I nodded and passed him my wallet, "there is my credit card and about twenty pounds cash in there". I turned and walked back to Sarah. "What was that about?" she asked as she read my face. Could she see the worry and anger behind my eyes? "Nothing. Just typical Sherlock" I mumbled as I listened to him shut the door behind him.  
>"Oh" she sighed, "Well, i'd better be off. I'm feeling quite tired". She faked a yawn and stood up.<br>"No. stay the night? I promise I wont try anything. I just dont want to be alone" I stood and took her gently by the arms, looking into her eyes, pleading her to stay.  
>"Very well. I'll stay, but I have to get up early tomorrow, I'm needed at the surgery" she gave me a look, and made her way through to my bedroom.<br>"I'll be in in a minute" I shouted after her, as I cleared up the dishes and candles. I made my way into the bedroom with the torch in my hand, and looked at Sarah's face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. I was just aking my shirt off as the lights in the living room flickered back on. After rubbing my hands over my face to attempt to wipe away the tiredness and basic stress I was feeling, I turned the lights off and slipped into bed. I lay there for a while just looking at Sarah, with thoughts of Sherlock running through my head. Reaching out, I took hold of her hand, she stirred a little but not enough to wake her. The last thing I can remember before I fell into my sleep, was smiling down at her.

I woke to the sudden sound of the phone ringing. Looking at the clock I saw that it was half two in the morning, and I let it ring off presuming that it was a wrong number. It couldn't possibly have been Sherlock, I mean even at worst case he has my number saved in his phone. I lay back down and began to regain my comfort, when the phone rang again. I sighed and got out of bed, walking to the phone. I hesitated for a moment before I answered it.  
>"Hello?" my voice was rough, it sounded like that of a homeless person that hadnt been able to sleep or drink water. "Hello, is this Dr. John Watson?" the voice on the other end of the phone was a man. He sounded middle aged and wise.<br>"Yes, are you aware of the time? This better be important!", Wow i was grouchy with little sleep. Mind you I should be used to sleep depivation after living with Sherlock for so long.  
>"Dr. Watson, if I were you I'd take a seat. I have some pretty bad news" his voice sounded sympathetic. "Why? Whats happened? Is this about Sherlock? Hello?" fear was begining to rise in my voice. What on earth was going on?<br>"Yes this is involving a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I'm afraid he has taken a fatal shot to the shoulder and is in hostpital at the moment. Could you possibly come over? We need to speak with you in person".  
>My heart sank. All I could see was images of Sherlock's dead body on the street. My head was beginning to spin. "Dr. Watson are you there?" The voice sounded concerned.<br>"Yes, yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
>I hung up the phone and made my way into the bedroom. I woke Sarah and explained to her that I needed to go to the hospital. She quickly woke and volunteered to drive me there. As soon as the car was near enough stopped outside the hospital I leapt out. I knew Sarah would probably park up then come and find me or something.<br>I ran up to the front desk, and breathlessly mouthed the name Sherlock to the nearest nurse. She checked the files and told me where I had to go. Without waiting for her to finish her offer to escort me there, I made my way to the destination she had given. From outside the door I saw Sherlock's body lay out over a hospital bed. Slowly I opened the door and made my way over to the bedside chair. I collapsed in it and began to sob. He looked so lifeless and helpless lay there unconsious on the bed. I glanced over his shoulders and saw a clean bandage wrapping his upper left chest and shoulder. Seeing him like this brought back horrible memories of my own shoulder injury, and the pain I felt everyday after that until I met him.  
>He saved me. The man that I was now looking at lay on the bed after enduring probably the worst pain he ever would have in his life. Now I was looking at him seeing what my life would have been without him, but all I could see is a black hole of misery and hurt.<br>How could this have possibly happened to him? Anyone but him. Heck I would even have given my own life, if only that would save him. 'God don't let him die' I thought repeatedly, 'God, please, do not let him die'.  
>I was sobbing so heavily now, just the thought of losing him was killing me. Around anyone else in the world, I would have been too embarrased to show this side of me,<br>but not Sherlock. He is, in all theory, my life. He is part of me, and if I couldnt cry around myself, who could I?  
>About twenty minutes passed before I looked back up at Sherlock's face. He looked so peaceful. I knew he wasnt dead because I could feel the even rise and fall of his chest slightly shake the bed. I stood so I could sit on the bed next to him. I took his hand and looked deeply at his face. Unconsciously I was rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. I was still crying, but not so visciously. While I stared down at his face, I kept reliving the time we had spent together since I moved into 221B.<br>The time that I loved. The time that made my life bearable. All the cases we had solved together, all the time spent with him meant I never had a boring moment.  
>Sherlock wasnt much for conversation, but I could always tell what he was thinking better than anyone. That was until today. Did he know? Oh gosh did he know that this was going to happen? "Sherlock what have you done?" I questioned, my voice flat and quiet. "What on earth have you done this time? You knew about this didn't you? Is that why you didnt want to involve me? oh gosh Sherlock, how could you do this to me! You know how I feel about this. You know that I couldn't live without you, that you dying would in turn kill me too. Sherlock..." tears were now running down my face uncontrollably. "Sherlock, you have no idea do you? No idea of how much you mean to me. Sherlock I cant live without you. You are without the hardest person alive to live with but I prefer life that way. Sherlock, please dont you dare let go. I love you too much to let you die. Did you hear that Sherlock? I said I love you! You can not let yourself go Sherlock do you hear me? You can't. I won't allow it". I buried my face into his chest and let the sobs work their way back up to hysteria. Tears were flooding down my face and onto his shirt. He would be mad if he knew that I was ruining his shirt, but I didnt care. At the moment I would do anything to hear his disaproving voice telling me to get a grip of myself and to stop pining over him. Oh gosh why couldnt he just wake up?<br>I lay there for a while, just listening to the sound of his breathing and the sobs that were escaping from my mouth. A doctor appeared a little later and gently touched my back to get my attention. I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes as he silently motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Sherlock one last time and kissed his forehead, "Dont you dare go anywhere, do you hear me? At leasnt not until I get back!" I gave his hand one last squeeze before I followed the doctor out into the hallway. "What is going on doctor? What is happening to Sherlock?" the words struggled to come out of my mouth. I was desperately trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen on my face.  
>"As I said, Mr Holmes has taken a shot to the shoulder and it is causing some serious damage. We dont yet know whether he will make it through this, but we are going to do the best we can to help him. I am so sorry Dr. Watson, but you have my word that we have our best doctors working around the clock to try and save your, well I dont know what he is to you I'm sorry" he looked at my face trying to work it out. I could tell this because I have watched Sherlock do it a million times. "Partner. I'm his partner" I watched the doctor's face as he took in what I was saying. "Okay then Dr. Watson, we will do all we can to try and save your, partner", he continued to look at my face, "Does he have any other family we can contact? He told us to contact you when we found him, but it's policy to try and let his immediate family know of his condition."<br>"Umm, well, there is his brother Mycroft." I fumbled impatiently for my phone and shakely found Mycroft's number.  
>"Do you want us to call him Dr. Watson? If it is going to be too h..."<br>"No" I cut him off, "no, I think I should talk to him, but thankyou" I nodded at the doctor and he began to walk away.  
>I didnt have the strength to talk to Mycroft, but I still thought it would be better for him to hear it off me so I started to type out a text message.<p>

Mycroft, please come down to the hospital immediately. Sherlock has been seriously injured and the doctors arent sure if he will make it through -JW

I quickly clicked send and made my way back to his room. Looking in through the window I saw Sarah sitting next to him in the chair. She was talking to him, whilst crying. What was she saying? I wanted to know so much, but I couldnt bring myself to interupt them. I backed away from the door and made my way to the cafe on the floor below. The cafe was empty, a bit like my heart at the moment. I bought myself a cup of coffee and sat down silently at a table. I thought I was all cried out, but I soon found myself sobbing into my drink. My phone began to ring. I ignored it. It rang again. This time I brought it out of my pocket. The caller ID showed me that Mycroft was calling me, but I still did not have the energy to explain myself over the phone. I let it ring out.  
>I placed the phone on the table next to me, and put my head in my hands. I was just about to start sobbing again when my phone buzzed next to me.<br>I looked down as the phone registered a text.

John, where are you? I am at the hospital. I think we need to talk -MH

I quickly typed back a message. Thank god he was here now.

Im in the cafe of the second floor. Come meet me? -JW

I clicked send and made my best effort to try to make myself look half decent. As if I hadnt been crying my heart out about this. Just as I placed my arms back on the table I heard his broken voice.  
>"John, what is going on? Where is Sherlock?" It took effort, but I managed to turn and face him. "He is upstairs. Dont worry Sarah is with him at the moment, I didnt have the heart to interupt her. Thankyou for coming so soon" I didnt look at his face. I knew he would be able to tell that I had been crying anyway but I didnt want him to know how much. "Sarah? Oh that girl that you have been seeing? So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to read your mind?" he looked at me, I could hear the pain in his voice, but I still refused to look up into his eyes.<br>"He got shot Mycroft. He got shot, the same as me. In the shoulder. Mycroft, its fatal. He is unconscious at the moment and I dont know when he is going to wake up. If,  
>if he wakes up" I felt the tears rising behind my eyes again. Mycroft walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well then, lets make the most of the time we have" he sighed, "Take me to him please John? I want to see my brother."<br>Silently I began to make my way back to Sherlock's room. I glanced back once to make sure that Mycroft was following me.  
>When we got there, Sarah was still talking to him. I looked up at Mycroft and he nodded for me to go in first. I knocked on the door gently twice and slowly opened the door. Sarah looked up at me and ran into my arms. "John, I.. I'm so sorry. Can he hear what we are saying to him John?" tears tracks had stained her makeup, "John, is he going to be alright?". She looked so helpless,<br>and she didnt care for him as much as I did. "I dont know Sarah, I honestly dont know what is happening to him, but yes, I do think he can hear what we are saying. At least we can hope he can." I wiped some of her tears off her face and pulled her into a hug. I cant honestly say who the hug was for, but I know that I needed it. I looked up from our hug to see that Mycroft was stood over Sherlock with his back to us. His breathing was uneven but i couldnt hear any cries. He is obviously trying to put up a front, but I had spent too much time with the greatest detective known, I could tell that he was breaking slowly. I released Sarah and made my way back to where I sat on Sherlock's bed. I took the same position and reheld his hand. Sarah looked at me with sad eyes, "I'll see you later John" she put on a false smile and bent to kiss me. She said later, but I knew this meant she was letting me go. Sarah isn't a stupid girl, and she could see how I feel about Sherlock. I reached out and squeezed her hand, "Thankyou" I smiled as I released her and watched her go.  
>My attention turned back to Sherlock, still lying there. Still breathing peacefully. I turned to look at Mycroft, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "What do we do now?" I asked, helpless.<br>"Now?" he looked at me sympathetically, "now, we wait". Mycroft's face was sad, he took a seat a little way off from Sherlock. They are more alike than I thought. They both hate showing emotions, they are both like cages.  
>Most people see it as ignorant, heck even I did at first, but now I know. Now I see the truth, Sherlock isnt ignorant. He cares too much. He is clever though, he knows that caring about people causes more harm, so instead he hides away even his strongest feelings.<br>That is why I love him. That is why he cant die. He is too important to be wasted. "I hate waiting" I mumbled to myself. We sat in silence for a while, until I heard Mycroft stand and make his way to the door. I didnt ask where he was going because I felt as if that was too much of an invasion, I just assumed he was doing something to help him process this.  
>Yet again me and Sherlock were alone.<br>I still didnt understand what was going on. It felt so unreal, I could imagine waking up at any moment.  
>"It's me again Sherlock. It's only me again." the tears had stopped but my voice was still cracking at every word. It was getting harder and harder for me to form a sentance.<br>"Sherlock can you hear me? oh gosh I hope you can. I just want you to at least know how I feel about you. I meant it, what I said earlier I mean. I really meant it. You mean the world to me Sherlock, without you I would be dead, and that just isnt a life I want to lead. Sherlock, please, find the strenght to wake up, or at least give me a sign that you can hear me and feel the same way I do." The tears had started again, but this time they were slow tears. Tears of pure innocence and love.  
>I sat there looking at him. The rise and fall of his chest, the way that his face moved with every breath, the peaceful way his eyes looked when they were closed.<br>As I sat there I imagined what it would be like to kiss him. To feel his lips pressed against mine. I could almost taste them on my lips and had to fight the urge to lick them. For a little while longer I sat there staring at his lips. Those perfect lips that belonged to the face of the most perfect man in existence. I thought about it for a moment, before I bent down and pressed my lips against his. He didnt respond to it obviously, but I still imagned that he did. I could still feel the force repelled back into my lips in my mind. As I was kissing him I felt a few tears fall down onto his face and rest on his cheeks. I pulled away, unable to take my eyes from his face. I wasnt embarrased of what I had just done, infact I was more proud of it. I didnt regret it at all, I just wish he could feel the same way too. That he could feel the massive urge to kiss his lips again, but I dont even know if he can hear me, let alone feel me.  
>I lay my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his skin at the end of every breath. I dont know how long it took but I finally drifted off into a sleep. Yet again we were the same.<p>

In the morning I was woken by a doctor. Not the same one I spoke to last night, no this one was much younger. He had a round, yet handsome face. I had earlier admitted my feelings towards Sherlock, but that didnt mean that I am attracted to other men. Infact it was quite the opposite. I could feel the way he was thinking about me. Obviously the doctor from last night had told him about the situation, and he now saw me as gay. So what if I was? I knew that there would only ever be one man, one person for me. Sherlock.  
>"Dr. Watson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while. We are about to take a look at his situation, and we would prefer it if no one was in there",<br>he looked at me with pitiful eyes before he walked out of the room.  
>I kissed Sherlock on the forehead as I left.<br>What do I do now? I didnt want to be alone, but I couldnt call anyone. I hadn't seen Mycroft since last night, and it would be inappropriate to call Sarah.  
>Molly? I could call Molly. I mean she would want to know about Sherlock wouldnt she? But she didnt even know my name. What would make her answer my call? nevertheless I dialled her number.<br>"Molly?" I asked as soon as she picked up the phone, "Molly is that you?"  
>"Yes. Who is this?" She sounded so happy on the phone. I knew how she felt about Sherlock, what would it do to her when I told her the truth? For a moment I thought about not telling her, but I couldnt bring myself not to.<br>"Molly, its me, John Watson. Listen, I'm phoning about Sherlock. He's in hospital at the moment, i'm afraid he has been shot in the shoulder. The doctors are in with him at the moment. I just thought I should let you know".  
>"Oh gosh" the happiness had left her voice, "John where are you? Are you at the hospital at the moment? Stay where you are, I'm coming up to you."<br>"I'm outside his room, but i'll walk out to the front of the hospitat to you, i need some fresh air".  
>We hung up after arranging where to meet. We talked for a good hour about what was happening to Sherlock, before she decided to go. She made me promise that I would tell her of any changes to Sherlock before she left.<br>I made my way back to the room, just to find the doctors leaving. The young doctor stopped and looked at me. For a moment I thought he was going to tell me that Sherlock had passed away. I felt my heart sink to an all new level that I didnt even know it could reach.  
>"He's awake Dr. Watson. You can go and talk to him if you like. Just remember he is very weak".<br>I quickly ran to his room and slammed the door open. He looked up to me and I froze in the doorway. What was I going to do now? What if he had heard everything I had said? What would i do if he didnt feel the same way?  
>I stepped slowly into the room and managed a simple "Hello".<br>He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit on the bed next to him. I made my way over to him not losing eye contact at any moment. Too scared that he would go if I did.  
>"You stayed with me", he sounded disapointed? "You stayed with me rather than going home. John you know you are no good tired. You forget everything and talk nonsense".<br>He sat there studying my face. "How are you feeling at the moment?" I asked making sure I didnt look away from him.  
>"John" he whispered, "Please, dont try to change the subject, not now" he was still studying my face, but his eyes looked sad.<br>"What is there to talk about? I'm sorry I didnt get any sleep at home, but I did sleep here for a while".  
>"Not what I was talking about John!" he looked away and reached for some water. It was just out of his reach so I passed it to him. I didnt care if that would annoy him.<br>"What were you talking about then?" I knew fullwell what he was talking about, but I so desperately wanted to hear it come from his mouth.  
>"I heard you John! I could hear every word that you said to me! So please tell me now, did you mean it!" He looked even more sad, as if his heart were breaking, but I didnt know why.<br>"Yes ofcourse I meant what I said Sherlock. Why do you look so sad?"  
>"Because you waited until I was dying to tell me. What if this didnt happen? Would you ever have told me how you feel?" He looked straight up into my eyes, pleading with his own for me to tell him what he wanted to hear.<br>"Yes ofcourse I would, but I dont know when. I just know it was true and I would have told you eventually".  
>I broke the gaze and looked down to my fingers. Great, now I get embarrased! He slowly took my hand and squeezed it with all the energy he could spare. "John, look at me?" his voice sounded soft and hurt, "I'm sorry".<br>"Why Sherlock? Why have you got any reason to feel sorry?" I studied his face this time, he was giving nothing away.  
>"Because I never told you how I feel. John, you deserve to know the truth about this," Oh gosh! he was going to tell me that he doesnt feel the same way. We have had this talk once before, he told me he was married to his work when we first met. I honetly thought things might have changed. "John, I want you to know I feel the same way! Everything you said to me earlier, I have felt at some point towards you". He was smiling now. He was thinking so deeply about what he was saying now, it made me smile, but he didnt notice.<br>"John, you mean so much to me, and I am so glad you have come into my life. I was lonely before you, and I havent felt that way since. John can you promise me something? Promise me you will never leave? That you will stay with me in that charming little flat. I can change if you want me to, just dont leave me alone?" his eyes flickered again with sadness.  
>"No, dont you ever change Sherlock. Do you hear me? Never change." He laughed slightly, and I bent over to kiss his lips. This time he did respond. I wasnt just imagining it this time. My head began to swoon and I pulled away. One single tear escaped my eye and he wiped it away with his finger.<br>Sherlock had opened his emotions to me. For the first time in my life I experienced pure love, not a love that is full of lust, but pure love towards the person I cherish the most.  
>He had to stay in hospital for a while, just so the doctors could continue to monitor him, purely because they knew he wouldnt return if he left.<br>Sherlock began to sulk after the first day about not being able to work on his cases, so I started to take certain things in to him. 'Things will go back to normal' I thought, just a short while to wait and we could go back to work together. This time we really would be together though.


End file.
